Hadrian James Potter: need I really say more?
by Hikari.Kuro1994
Summary: Harry stands unbiased and with an understanding of Wizarding society he wouldn't have had, if not for his meeting with Merciss and Prieth who whispered in his ear that magic was real. Harry will find his way rest assured and to those who wish to stop him, rethink your next move, because Goblin guard their gold and Hadrian is the Golden Boy. Fem.Draco Slytherin. Harry Ron-bashing
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

Cool, not the cold that made him shiver through his stretched thin shirt and overlarge trousers; no it was a nice day the kind of day he had come to expect for Dudley's birthday. The Dursley's hadn't brought him with them for his benefit, the lady who usually looked after him; Mrs. Figg was down with a bad flu, so here he was, walking with his Aunt and Uncle into the Zoo. That morning's temper tantrum barely remembered as Dudley barreled over the parking lot on a mission to the large doors of the London Zoo.

Harry kept out of Uncle Vernon's way, he wouldn't clip him the way he would at home; but irritating the large man never ended well for his scrawny nephew.

They had been walking around the park for an hour when Dudley decided that he required mass amounts of sugar. The hulk of Harry's eleven-year-old cousin was gorging himself on ice cream and chips when Harry heard it; a low voice was speaking, talking about what had to be his cousin.

"Would you look at that, it seems another warthog has escaped its pen."

"Well with all due respect Merciss, I think he escaped from some marine tank, though I don't remember this ' _place'_ having any tanks large enough." Laughter followed that, Harry had to try and suppress his own or it would escape in a loud rush.

"How embarrassing, he can not even dislodge his jaw to make swallowing his mouthful any tidier, he is quite repulsive for a fleshy human." The first mans voice said again.

Now searching for the two men Harry couldn't seem to find them, there were three men sitting at a table on the other side of the sunny cantina, but he didn't think he could have heard them from where he sat, which was to the near the Dursley's on an orange brick retaining wall. Leaving the mystery of who said what Harry returned to admiring the pond and fish behind him. The fish were something called Koi and were from Japan, they were a mix off colours and they had patterns on their scales, some with large dots on tops of their heads others with patches like a cows.

Lunch lasted another ten minuets and then they were off, moving on to the next hall of animals. After the lion had been asleep for Dudley's visit he said that the 'man-inimals' were boring and ran off to the reptiles exhibit. Harry stood behind them eating the leftovers of Aunt Petunia' fish and chips, they tasted vinegary and new, they were cold but that didn't matter.

"Mummy, Mummy look, it's a really big snake." Dudley called, Petunia's steps quickened, a smile of adoration passing over her features. Vernon did not rush; instead he trod at the same pace not really looking at anything as he passed it.

'Insignificant,' Harry thought, his Uncle worked at a drill factory, Grunnings and didn't have much in the way of attentiveness for anything or anyone that was not his 'perfectly normal' family or his job. Harry never had fit in either of those.

Feeling content with remaining unnoticed harry finished his lunch, putting the container in the rubbish bin at the Reptile halls doors.

This is when his Uncle spoke, "Was that good boy? Did you enjoy it?" feeling a chill run down him Harry nodded, his head and eyes down. 'Just disappear please,' he thought, 'I haven't broken the rules. I was quiet, I didn't draw attention to myself.' What could I have done to garner a look from Vernon Dursley? The portly man just kept walking and Harry knew the contemplating expression firmly on his rounded face.

Dudley stood in front of a pane of glass; the poor creature inside being watched by these people, suddenly Dudley bashed his meaty fist against the glass, the long green and brown snake laying coiled around a branch, his arrow shaped head resting on the wood. Dudley's banging quickly cut off when he shrieked and fell bodily over the railing and through the now missing glass. More shrieks erupted as the glass of all the enclosures disappeared, as the multitude of snakes slithered their way over the concrete floor the other Zoo goers screaming and running from the swarming, constricting hoard as it came their way. Over the noise of retreat Harry heard the two voices from before, unlike most in the hall they sounded calm if a little excited.

"Must be a wizard in here somewhere, can't believe we're out. Off to Nockturn Alley I am, Merciss will you come with me?" Harry's eyes narrowed as he spotted the source of the voice, the 'men' he had heard earlier weren't men at all; they were snakes. One black diamond headed, seven feet long and the other a gold five footer with diamond patterns in his scales.

He hissed a reply, "In a minuet Prieth, I would like to thank our rescuer myself." He continued in an even steeper hiss, "Even if they will not understand."

The Boa sidled up to the gold snake Harry thought was Merciss, looked at the both of them, then looked over at the bespectacled boy in ill fit clothing, "It is him," the constrictor said nodding at Harry and then continued on his way green and brown scales shimmering under the skylights.

Harry didn't know what was happening, snakes spoke, he could hear them; he must be going mad.

The constrictors moved over to him, Harry felt as if he should run but couldn't out of fear he imagined. When the two very large snakes stopped a few feet away, Merciss coiled up arching to look at him, coming to Harry' waist before addressing him. "Thank you young wizard, I've longed to be rid of _this place_ for some time." Harry felt himself swaying with Merciss' movements, "I feel that I owe you something, what is your year?"

"Ah, eleven in July." Harry answered dumfounded.

"So you can speak it. I thought maybe…. I will see you when you go to Diagon Alley for your school stuffs."

"I'm sorry I don't know what's going on, how am I understanding you?"

The two snakes exchanged glances, you are a magic person, and the kinds that can speak to us are called Parcel mouths. They hide from the rest of the world but can not hide from animals."

Prieth spoke next saying, "My mother once knew a boy like you, and I have been here for a very long time you see; I have seen many of your kind walk past my case, but not any like you. Mother spoke of a boy; young and sad, alone paraded around by one and lead with many. She would tell my fellow hatchlings and I the story of the day she met him the first time. She would say, he spoke like a snakling, not like men but would switch. He did not know who or what but knew he was different. He came back every year in the summer, when it was hot and the sun shone more than it fled." Prieth looked out the doors, out to that sunny day Harry had thought rather spectacular. "Mother said his name was Tom, but that he changed. He stopped coming before I was hatched, but mothers stories made me wonder if maybe he would return." The dark snake looked to him then, a sadness Harry couldn't see but felt rushing out at him. "But you are not him." with that he quieted.

"You will meet us again we will search for you in the Diagon Alley of London. Snakling tell us your name? We do not know it, I would like it though."

"It's Harry, Harry Potter."

"Than we will be seeing you Harry." Merciss and Prieth said in parting.

Harry was left in the reptile exhibit, alone. He didn't know if he could move, he had been frozen since Merciss and Prieth had left, disappearing into the gardens.

Snake wranglers came in four minuets later, dressed in thick cloth with bags and hooks, they didn't find any snakes though just a boy of maybe nine years old in rags who kept as still as a statue.

They took the boy out-front of the Zoo, an ambulance had been set up and people stood around covered in blankets and talking to press, it was a mess. But despite walking through all of these people to get to the paramedics no one came to claim the boy. Wrangler Steve was starting to wonder if the kid had come alone when a women with a horsey face came forward, she pointed at the boy and said he was her nephew, Steve didn't know what to do, he was a junior hardly field tested, he understood that protocol should allow him to hand the boy over to his Aunt, no one else had come forward for the child, but he felt he needed to get the poor shocked boy to the paramedics and hopefully on the road to feeling better. A second off doing exactly that, his co-worker Johnson ordered that he release the child to the horsewoman.

Giving Johnson a look Steve shook his head subtly.

"Just do it, you're not in command on this job I am and I'm _telling_ you to release the kid to his guardian."

That's how the Dursley' got away with not having him examined, they had thought maybe jut leave him there, pretend they didn't know the boy. But then those freaks would just drop the brat back on their step again anyway, best not to let him be examined and the results of that exam lead back to them.

When they had arrived back a number 4 Privet Drive Harry was shoved into his 'room' under the stairs, and Uncle Vernon shouted at him through the grate, he didn't know for certain but he must have made the glass vanish, his Uncle said he had, that he was a freak; maybe this is what that meant.

"You won't be coming out of that cupboard without my say so for another three days for your freakishness back there."

The snakes had said that there were others like him that there was another world, that this one surrounded by Little Whinging's perfectly normal suburban lawns and pastel painted houses couldn't see.

'That you exposed Dudley to _it_ as well will see that you get no meals until you earn them back!" his menacing whispers couldn't pull Harry form his thoughts. He wondered, what would come for him on his birthday this year that would lead him to the world Merciss and Prieth had spoken how?

That night he fell asleep to the idea of not being as terribly alone as he'd always thought, maybe out there…. There could be someone who would become a friend to him. His first.

If that were the case than yes, magic had to be real. Which meant he'd tossed Dudley into a snake enclosure' pond without lifting a finger.

I have magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter but i do own quite a bit of memorabilia. Not that those of you reading** **don't.**

 **Anyway here is the first chapter.**

The days that followed the Dursley' trip to the Zoo were hectic for Harry, Uncle had pulled him out and shoved him back into his cupboard over and over. When out he was given a list of jobs to preform that day –this wasn't that left of the field, he was given chores regularly, but never this many.

The first day told to

Make breakfast, loosen the soil in the garden beds, water the soil and prep it for the compost and fertilizer –which can only be done in the afternoon, because of the sun the list said- then water the whole garden again. He had to clean out the shed, first moving everything out and to clean _and mop_ , then sort through the junk therein before putting the garbage –which it all really was- in plastic bags would I take out that trash and then place all that remained back in the shed in an orderly fashion of course.

With the list of jobs looming Harry went with the largest job first, the shed it was then.

The second day was a continuation of the agony of job from yesterday, now that the shed was cleaned out he was to strip and repaint the little construct, a cream to match the beige of the house and a dark blue door and roof to compliment the repainting job he was ordered to do on the garage door as well. For two years they had been a matching moss green and off-white. But he knew that this task would take two days to do properly, and if he did it the fast wrong way, he'd be struck upside the head so hard his glasses would fly. So better to be punished for being slow than for doing it wrong, oh what the neighbors' would say if the paint was streaky. He'd gotten a welt for that before.

Luckily he only had to water the garden and remove weeds and start on the roast for dinner as his other chores.

He ran back and forth scampering over his tasks as quickly as an eleven-year-old named Harry could. Which was very fast, he was well practiced.

Third day of imprisonment was filled with finishing the last coat of paint on shed and garage, cleaning out the loft and vacuuming the house and tidying the lounge and other common areas of the two level house. Bedrooms were off limits, he had been caught playing with one of Dudley' toys when he was five and had never been allowed back in to clean again.

The loft was not as cluttered as the shed or garage had been, mainly due to the fact that Uncle Vernon would never fit through the hole, so he and his Aunt would put things up there; and they were a lot more tidy when placing things.

The chores bored on, Dudley was out at the cinemas with his friend and Co-Harry Hunter Pierce, Petunia had went out for tea with the other lady gossips of Little Whinging. She would be back fifteen past two and Harry enjoyed being able to eat and sandwich and large glass of milk without rebuke.

"You see this brat?" Uncle Vernon held his hand up; it was blue. "It's blue!" Harry felt himself flinch, the sound of Vernon' belt coming down on his back loud but dull to the pain of being walloped by the leather strap.

"Ahhhh," Harry cried out, tears burning at the rims of his eyes as the large man beat him with his standard black work belt.

It went on until Uncle Vernon' arm tired and Harry with his bloodied back lay collapsed on the kitchen linoleum, Aunt Petunia stood to the side, glancing over at her nephew with disgust. He was bleeding on her clean floor. He would have to mop again.

He woke inside his cupboard his back on fire, and then he was put to work. First moping then mowing and washing, he was sweating in his cuts and they burned him.

On the 28th of July something came, as he had hope. Underneath the bills and other normal post he found one address to a Mr. Hadrian James Potter, the cupboard under the stairs, no. 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging. The thick card and green wax seal told him this was not usual post and definitely not usual for the messy haired young man. 'I've never received any post before.'

Passing the remaining letters to his Uncle, Harry turned to walk out of the living room. That was until Dudley called, "Look look, Harry's got a letter!" Vernon' face turned puce, his lip quivering and eyes squinting as he scowled at the runt of a boy, clutching at a letter with green writing.

"That's absurd, who would writing letters to you?" he said, but he knew that ink and parchment, it was those freaks. "Hand it over boy." Vernon ordered the whelp just clutched it to himself tighter. "I said GIVE IT TO ME!" the puce man demanded, raising his voice.

Dursley ripped the offending object from the boys hands, Vernon could feel his temper flaring, this boy would not be sent to some school full of freaks and crazies only to come back here and do his unnatural jiggery in his house. He would nit stand for that.

So he ripped and ripped until the shredded pieces could no longer be put back together. He smiled, none of _that_ in my house.

Harry watched as more owls flew past dropping bunches of letters, all copies of the first, green ink, thick card and addressed to him. The swarming was speedily driving his Aunt and Uncle spar. He could hear Vernon on the phone making plans. Harry worried what those plans entailed.

Harry was serving biscuits to the family when Vernon looking quite mad began talking, "Nice day Sundays. You know what's good about Sundays?" he asked Dudley, to which Dudley shrugged and tucked into another gingernut.

"No post on Sundays." Harry replied.

"Right you are Harry, _no post on Sundays. HA"_ he sounded rather gleeful at his words. "Not ONE bloody letter-" right then a letter flew out of the fireplace and slide across Vernon' lip. He looked fairly befuddled by the airborne post.

A thunder of noise brought all their attentions to the fireplace; it shook or seemed to, abruptly gushing letters in a river or rain as they went up and then came back down on their heads. Harry grabbed as many as he could and ran for the bathroom on the second floor, he had stored a pen that his Aunt took notes at the phone with under the bathmat. Being quick he just made it to the door and looked it as his Aunt reached out to stop its swing; locking it he opened the letter reading it's contents. It confirmed what he had been told by Merciss, there were Witches and Wizards out there, and he was one of them. At the end of the letter Harry found a statement saying that this letter would return itself to the correct offices once signed and that if any assistance was required that he best to write it down on the parchment supplied.

Harry wrote only a few words on the clean shelf of paper and they were.

 **Help me please; come as soon as you can. I'm in the second floor bathroom. I don't think I can get out they are waiting for me. Please help me; I don't know what to do.**

He signed the parchment with his full name, he'd never written it before. Hadn't known it. **Hadrian James Potter.** The parchment popped as it disappeared. Harry set in for the long haul, he had water, facilities; he had picked his sanctuary well. 'Now to wait'

 **A/N. wow this is my first Harry potter fanfic, not the first one I've ever read that's laughable, but the first one I've started to write. I'm not going to give much away, hopefully. If you think you know what's going to happen next say it in a review, not in a pm because we all know that seeing more reviews on a story makes us more inclined to read it. So help me out and I'll take into mind some of the suggestions you give out. It might be a character or a line that you think would be cool (I know I think of them when I read) or maybe even a sub-pairing. So read review and remember I'm making groundwork here, this is backstory and path making keep reading. Sorry the chapters are so short they will get longer the closer I get to the actual plot.**


End file.
